


Second Dance

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another interpretation of Colonial Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this photo: http://frakyeahkarathrace.tumblr.com/post/104119142410, and challenged myself to write a Kara/Gaius fic with a positive slant. This is the result.
> 
> Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta duties.

It was their second dance. She had to admit he was a graceful dancer, and his hands on her back were warm but not sweaty. The light pressure reminded her he was touching her, without being clingy or confining. He talked a lot, and she was half-convinced he was crazy, but when he looked at her, his eyes were admiring; the look in them was unmistakable: he found her attractive, maybe even sexy. It had been a long time since she’d seen that in anyone’s eyes. Anyone who wasn’t an Adama, that is.

His hand crept infinitesimally down, and she responded by stepping a tiny bit closer. His smile expanded. He executed a turn then pulled her closer again, aligning them so his leg was between hers - not enough to be noticeable to anyone else, but enough that the dress slid back and forth on the material of her decidedly not military issue panties and the sensitized skin underneath. It was slightly maddening. He had to be aware of what he was doing.

Several more dances, several more drinks, and she was standing at the edge of the crowd, Gaius Baltar behind her, an arm wrapped around her hip. “Are you enjoying yourself, Kara?”

His breath on her neck tickled, in a good way, and she unconsciously tilted her head as she answered, “Yes. I am, Gaius.”

His lips brushed her neck, so lightly she could almost pretend it hadn’t happened, except for the pleasant shiver running through her. She wondered what it would be like to frak him - she had a feeling he’d be different from everybody else she’d ever been to bed with.

“Perhaps you’d care for a drink in my cabin later?”

His hand dragged over her ass as she turned, though he lifted it quickly enough for propriety’s sake.

She looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m going to go freshen up. Then we’ll talk about that drink.” 

She was curious, and horny - the fight earlier had gotten her blood pumping - and he was attractive, and clearly interested. It had been too long since she’d gotten laid and he was pushing all the right buttons. She said all these things to herself as she looked in the mirror in the head. She fluffed up her hair and turned to check her silhouette in the mirror. This was as good as Kara Thrace got.

She walked out of the head, taking care to add a little swing to her step when she caught his eyes on her hips. He watched her make her way back to him, and as she stepped into his personal space, she said, “I’d like that drink now.”

He took her hand and kissed it, then tucked it into his arm. “It’ll be my pleasure, Kara.”

When they got to his room, he made a show of pouring drinks for them both, and she took the time for a few sips. It was good ambrosia - better than she’d tasted in quite a while. He was watching her closely, and she licked her lips. “Nice.”

“So glad you think so.”

“You wanna frak now?” His mouth didn’t quite hang open, and she smiled. “I’m not one to waste time on pretty talk, Gaius. That is why you brought me back here, isn’t it?”

His smile widened. “I can appreciate plain talk, Kara. If you’d be so kind as to indulge me, though, I do so enjoy a good seduction.” He held a hand up toward her, as if asking if he could touch her, and she nodded.

Slow wasn’t her usual thing with sex, never had been, but when he trailed his fingers from her shoulder to her hand, kissing it again, it felt good. Good enough that she wanted to reach behind her and untie the string holding her dress in place. He pulled her closer, one hand on the bare skin of her back, and kissed her shoulder, then her neck, and by the time he got to her mouth, she was more than ready to kiss him back. His hands were soft, gentle, on her skin, and his kisses were distracting enough she almost didn’t notice when he tugged at the ties of her dress.

The top loosened, and Gaius took his time, kissing every bit of skin as he slowly uncovered it. When the top of her dress fell to her waist, he took a step back. “Perfectly lovely, Kara.” He steered them toward the bed and sat her down. He took off his jacket and shirt, tossing each toward the chair in the corner, and unbuttoned his pants. Kara tried to stand, to take her dress off, but he waved her away. “Please, allow me.”

He pulled her up and kissed her again, his hands working her dress down over her hips, then he put a knee between her legs and lowered her to the bed. Kara scooted up the bed, and Gaius crawled after her. He took the time to kiss her until she was pushing at his pants. He pulled back, stripped off his pants, and trailed a finger at the waist of her panties. “May I?”

Kara bit her lip, then nodded.

He was slow and thorough here, too, and though his technique was a bit sloppy, it’d been so long she didn’t much care. She was right on the edge of orgasm when he stopped, moving up to kiss her as he carefully pushed into her. His elegant shell cracked, and he frakked like any other man chasing climax. He groaned and shoved harder, deeper, when he came. Kara was wound up, disappointed that after all that, he hadn’t gotten her off, but after a few moments to recover his breath, he withdrew to suckle at her breasts, working her clit in tandem until she cried out and slumped into the mattress in relief.

He flopped himself down beside her, pulling the sheet up over their waists as he did so. “Would you care to spend the night, Kara, or do you have to get back to _Galactica_?”

She would never understand what made her say, “I can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first post of the new year. Weird.


End file.
